


I Met You In A Dream

by mimityty



Series: Rhack prompts, AUs, and ideas [1]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: I'm a sigil witch not a kitchen witch, M/M, Magic, Witch AU, Witch!Jack, Witchcraft, also jack is probably gonna be really out of character, am I getting this right?, oh yeah and vaughn and rhys are Bros, slight gayperion, spellcraft, witch!august, witch!rhys, witch!vaughn, witch!yvette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimityty/pseuds/mimityty
Summary: And then, he saw him in all of his glory. Here, of all places, Handsome Jack sat on a stool, drinking a dark color liquid with the same dark eyes Rhys had seen scanning the grimoire. He knew it was him. He didn't even have to say anything to him to know. He turned his head and looked at his friends, arguing about something that he couldn't hear. The world was drowned out to him. The only thing he could hear was his heart beating faster and faster as he got out of his chair and walked over to the man's table."Handsome Jack?"The man looked up. Rhys sat in front of him."Hello. I'm Rhys. I met you in a dream."Rhys had a dream. Well, more like an astral projection. In it, he saw a powerful witch named Jack and instantly became obsessed with finding him in real life. When he does find him, however, there's more to him that meets the eye.





	1. Belladonna

"And then you just add… god damn it."  
Rhys smelled something foul coming from the bowl he'd called a cauldron and scrunched up his nose, putting his laptop aside and standing up to pour the contents into the sink. He sighed and gave another quiet 'god damn it' as he walked back to his room and sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He only looked up when he heard the door to his room open and watched his best friend (and roommate) walk in.  
"Hey, bro," Vaughn stated with a tired smile. "You left your candles lit in the living room. Again. But it's totally fine, I blew them out for you."  
"My hero," Rhys mused, giving a weak smile in return and moving over so Vaughn could sit beside him. He obliged.  
"Up late again casting?"  
"Brewing."  
"Ah. What were you going for this time?"  
Rhys motioned to some of the ingredients he'd left on his bed. Vaughn looked over them for a few moments-- echinacea, honeysuckle, lemongrass, and some other assorted herbs and items-- before picking up a small baggie with berries inside to inspect them closer. He then instantly dropped them with a gasp.  
"Oh my god, Rhys- are these Belladonna?! What were you thinking?!"  
Rhys shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't know, I just-"  
"Rhys, these are highly toxic. Eating these could kill you! Who sold this to you, anyways?!"  
"Just one of my friends, don't worry about it."  
"One of your- was it August?"  
Rhys didn't respond. Vaughn crossed his arms.  
"I thought I told you to stay away from him, Rhys! He's shady! I can't believe you went down to Pandora to buy from him."  
"Pandora's not that far! It's just a town away." Rhys huffed. "Besides, you can't tell me what to do."  
"I know that, I just-" Vaughn's expression went from angry to confused, then to sad. "I just want to protect you."  
Rhys looked over to his best friend, moving closer and pulling him into a hug.  
"What were you even trying to do, anyways…? Those things, they're used for astral projection, hallucinations…"  
"I was… I was trying to see Handsome Jack again."


	2. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys tells Vaughn about how he'd met Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm getting this stuff right! I don't want to upset anyone, so I'm sorry if you're a witch and this is wrong -- like I said in the tags, I don't know much about anything besides sigils and chanting. Anyways, enjoy this longer-than-usual chapter as I try to gather a tangible plotline because this was originally just a short story prompt!

Handsome Jack was the name Rhys had given to a man he'd seen only once in his lifetime, yet once was enough. He was meditating on something he couldn't remember when he'd met him. Well, not met him, per se. More like watched him from some sort of dream as he was casting. Rhys had been trying to reach out, or maybe ask for help, he wasn't sure. He chanted something quietly to himself for what had seemed like hours until the words were automatic. After a while, he felt himself start to get tired, and tried to move to get up. He had discovered quickly, however, that this was just a sign of something happening. In his half-dream-like state of being, he had reached out.  
Rhys was suddenly in a dimly lit room, looking at the back of someone's chair. It was as clear as day, even if he didn't have his eyes open. He knew logically that he wasn't actually with the stranger and was daydreaming with a tired mind, but a tiny voice in the back of his mind told him to start to move towards the man in front of him. He found that he could almost walk, with the almost coming in at the feeling of gliding, as if he were spectating someone with a camera. He looked down and saw no body, no indication that he was there at all. It gave him a sense of calmness.  
Once beside the desk, Rhys could see the top of what he was reading a name drawn in gorgeous dark ink. 'Jack' was all it had said. That's where he'd gotten Jack. He leaned over a little more to see Jack's face, sturdy and concentrating on what must have been his grimoire. That's where he'd gotten Handsome. And handsome, he was: his lips mumbling a quiet chant; his elbows on the table and hands linked in front of him; his hair falling in front of his ear; his stunning mismatched eyes transfixed on the words on the page in front of him. Everything about him only drew Rhys closer, as if he was supposed to find Jack here.  
Rhys had looked down at his grimoire to read upside-down a basic description for a spell meant to open the mind, understanding now how he must have gotten in. He could tell that Jack was either expertly trained or gifted in one way or another, as each verse recited had made him feel more and more as if he were actually there with the man. He'd known he was real, he'd just known it -- he knew by now to trust his instincts, and everything about Jack screamed real, real, REAL. Besides, Rhys knew he was too tired to have the imagination to think up someone like this, let alone an entire room to come with him.  
At some point, Rhys had come to the sudden realization that Jack would eventually stop chanting and he'd lose touch. He was almost afraid, too. Afraid of losing him, maybe. He didn't know (hell, he still doesn't know). So he looked around for any indication of where he might be. He walked (er, glided) to his bed, his door, and his window, but either the room was too dark for him to see or he'd found nothing. Nothing but an alarm clock and a view. It was the same time that Rhys had "fallen asleep" at when he was meditating, and the view outside was vaguely familiar. If only he could remember what the street name was. Something with an 'H'.  
Rhys moved back over to Jack and tried to reach out, but couldn't see his own hand. It wouldn't have mattered, anyway -- he wasn't really there. But, he'd supposed, it never hurts to try. Or maybe it does, he continued. He'd never really done that before. Just as his train of thought was continuing, he heard a noise. Jack looked up at him.  
No, not at him.  
Through him.  
The door to Jack's room had opened and his lips had stopped moving at that instant, not giving Rhys enough time to turn to see who was there. He woke up with a gasp, his eyes shooting open to see a concerned Vaughn in front of him, shaking him.  
"RHYS!"  
"Vaughn…?" He had reached up and clutched his heart, shaking his head. "What… happened?"  
"You were totally out of it, bro! I'd thought you'd made a bad potion or something. What were you doing?"  
"I…" He'd looked down at his grimoire and took it, closing the book. "Nothing. Must've fallen asleep."  
"With your eyes open?"  
"…Yes."


	3. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys waits for Vaughn's reaction to his revelation about Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short, you guys -- I'm currently working on one of my other fics as well, and I don't get to write as often as I'd like to. I'll try to make each chapter longer as I go on, though!

After explaining his experience with Handsome Jack to Vaughn, Rhys turned and started to bundle up his ingredients.  
"Sooo… yeah. That's why I have belladonna. I don't remember what exactly I did that night to see him, but… I want to see him again. I've been trying and retrying, doing everything I had done that night, but nothing's been working."  
"But… why? Because he was handsome?"  
"No, no! That's not it. Not all of it, anyways." He moved off his bed and put his ingredients on a shelf on his wall. "I just… I don't know. I get this feeling when I think about him."  
"Like a crush?"  
Rhys blushed. Vaughn grinned.  
"No, Vaughn, not like a crush. Like… I don't know, fate or destiny or something. Like we were meant to meet."  
"Well, I might not approve of your obsession of this mystery witch, but I might be able to help you with the fate and destiny shit. I mean, not me, but my friend. I know it's kind of late at night, but she could totally help you with this!"  
"You think?" Rhys smiled and turned to Vaughn, who was still sitting on his bed, and picked him up, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much for supporting me, bro. I promise this will all be worth it."  
"Yeah, yeah." Vaughn pushed up his glasses with a little smile. "I'm just doing this so you'll stop leaving your candles out. Now, could you put me down? I can't call her if you crush me."  
Rhys obliged with the same dopey smile on his face, setting Vaughn back down on the bed and sitting beside him again. His friend took out his phone before pausing and looking at him.  
"Why didn't you tell me this before, Rhys? And why did you lie to me the first time?"  
The taller man looked away slightly, his smile faltering before fading altogether. "Because…" He gripped the sheets below his hand anxiously. "Because I didn't want to worry you. I thought you would have… freaked out if you knew I'd astral projected into some guy's house and became randomly obsessed with him. Might've thought I was on drugs or something, I dunno. Maybe you wouldn't have let me try to find him anymore."  
Vaughn rolled his eyes and shook his head a little. "Rhys, bro, you know that's not what would've happened! I'm always gonna be by your side, okay? I think the worst thing that might've happened is me getting jealous over some new guy in your life."  
"Well, are you jealous now?"  
"Honestly? A little bit." Vaughn laughed awkwardly before continuing. "But that doesn't matter right now! Let's find you your mystery witch."  
"Hey." Rhys reached over and took Vaughn's free hand, giving it a little squeeze. "No matter what, I'll always be your best friend. Okay?"  
Vaughn smiled, knowing he'd remember that. "Okay." He dialed his phone with one hand and called their friend.  
"Hey. It's me. Yeah, I know it's late -- listen, are you free tonight, Yvette?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked that, go check out my other rhack story, Kiss The Sky! If you have a comment, suggestion, or prompt you'd like to ask me for, feel free to do it in the comments below!


End file.
